A Night of Happiness
by BlueCrystal
Summary: Elisa and Goliath enjoy a night where they can walk around together among people - Halloween. Ok, I stink at summaries. Sorry.


A Night of Happiness

A Night of Happiness

In her bedroom, Elisa thought about how people would react with her walking down Main Street with a big purple guy with wings. *Oh well. Who cares what they think. After all, it IS Halloween* So, instead of worrying about the night, she told herself she was going to enjoy it. She finished putting her gown on, did her hair and make-up, got her purse and house keys, and went off towards the clock tower.

*******************************************************************

"Guys, I'm here!" Elisa shouted as she made her way up the stairs and into the clock tower to meet her friends. 

"Ah, Elisa, we've been expecting...you." Brooklyn said as he came inside the clock. He was shocked. He was used to seeing Elisa in her faded blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and a red coat. He had never seen her in a dress before. 

The others came inside the clock tower after Brooklyn and all marveled at how beautiful Elisa looked in her long golden gown. 

The Trio was so excited about Halloween. It was the only night that they could walk around on the street among people and not be taken for "monsters". "This is so cool. We can finally walk around with people and no one will know who we are." Brooklyn said. "Better yet, no one will know **what** we are!" Broadway added. 

"Well, c'mon guys. We'd better get going if we want to be part of that party." Elisa said.

"Is there gonna be food?" Broadway asked as he leaped off the clock tower ledge to join the others.

*******************************************************************

When the arrived, the Trio immediately took off to play games and find the hot dog stands. Goliath carefully landed and set Elisa down. Suddenly, the fast music stopped. Everyone stopped dancing to see what was going on. Since they were near the back, neither Goliath nor Elisa could see anything. "Give me a boost." Elisa said. Goliath lifted her up high enough over the people so she could see. It appeared that Lexington had approached the DJ and requested a slow song to be played. When he saw Elisa, he looked right at her and winked. She grinned because she had a feeling she knew what he was up to.

While everyone was still trying to figure out what happened, a familiar song came on. So, the people paid the switch no mind and began dancing with their sweethearts. 

"Would you…um…that is…uh.." Goliath stuttered.

"Dance with you." Elisa finished for him. "I'd love to." She said as she slipped her hand into his and led him through the maze of people until she found an empty spot. Goliath looked a little worried, as he had never danced with a human before and he really didn't know how. Elisa placed his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck as they began dancing to "Part of Your World".

After a few moments, Goliath felt at ease with her in his arms. She did too, as she leaned her head on his chest, her arms still around him. She never wanted this night to end. She wanted to stay there, in his arms, forever.

Nearby, the Trio watched their friends dance. 

"Good job, Lex," Brooklyn said, still watching Goliath and Elisa.

"Yeah, that **was** a good idea," Broadway added.

"Well, it is obvious that they like each other. I just wish they wouldn't hide it all the time," Lex said. 

"Well, at least we know that on this one night they **don't** have to hide it," Brooklyn said. 

"Too bad it's only this one night," Broadway said.

"Yeah. They should have Halloween more often," Lex said.

*******************************************************************

Back at the clock tower, everyone talked about their night in the human world. 

"I liked that game where you threw the ball at the target and that fat guy fell in the pool of water!" Brooklyn announced.

"I liked the video games, although I bet I could take 'em apart and redo 'em and make 'em twice as fun!" Lex said.

"I liked the food!" Broadway simply stated.

Even though they all secretly agreed that their favorite thing was seeing their friends enjoy one night of happiness.

And while the three were talking about the best night of the year, Lex spotted something. He pointed to Brooklyn and Broadway, and the three of them smiled. They knew the party was over, but the night was still young.

They continued talking about the fun things they saw in the human world, while Goliath and Elisa sat a little behind everyone. While listening to their exciting stories of the party, Elisa slipped her hand into Goliath's and leaned her head on his shoulder. He let his hand fall free of Elisa's hand only to put his around her. And at that moment, there was no other place in the world they wanted to be than in each other's arms. 


End file.
